It started in mars
by nightviera
Summary: Warning! This story starts out with my recognition of a dream that I had last night. The first chapter is entirely my dream and my dreams never make any sense. I do not own the character Loki nor any other character or storylines from the Avengers. I do not own any mention of a movie or tv series in the first chapter or in any other chapter. Good luck making sense of my dream!
1. Chapter 1

(Please read the next chapters after this. This is the only chapter on my dream, the next chapters are the fanfiction I thought of after my dream.)

Setting: Family vacation on Mars. For some reason Mars was like a fun zone. I think my subconscious got this idea from Sabrina the Teenage witch mixing the fun zone on the sun with the skiing on Mars thing. Don't ask me.

So it starts off with my mother checking her emails and I notice a few of her emails are somehow emails that I get on my secret account. So she turns her back and I quickly try to delete some of them but at the same time I am also trying to read them because I am an idiot. So I tell her the truth that some of my emails from my secret account got sent to her and I want to look at them and delete them myself. Luckily my subconscious mother said yes and walked away. Beats me where she went. (I guess this is my subconscious telling me to stop sneaking around and my having a secret email is wrong.)

So I think that is where I meet little Loki. Somehow I knew it was Loki even though he looked absolutely nothing like him at all. This part it a little shady, I think we were playing a card game on a gigantic computer screen the size of a theater movie screen. (Probably my excessive playing of FreeCell rubbing off on my subconscious.)Tthen my grandmother came to drive us somewhere. I know I am forgetting essential scenes but I just cannot remember them to save my life. There were two parts to the drive apparently, called the beginning and the end and apparently she was to drive us on the end part which she had never done before. I believe that parts of my previous dreams where mixing into my dream at this part because I keep remembering something but I can't figure out what I am remembering. Anyways, my grandmother starting driving crazy and then when she let us out we were on what I consider as the second stage. (I think that part was thought of by my subconscious because I swear my grandmother is insane.)

So me and little Loki are standing on this patch of grass that is in the center of four roads. I wish I could explain it better but I can't. The game here was that we could take the laser type gun (resembled a gun from star trek) and hypothetically shoot the person in our family that had betrayed us in some way. So I took up the gun and a car with dummies that representing possible people in a family came around the corner. I ran in front of it, than somehow jumped onto it so that I was literally sitting in the front passenger's open window. I think the dummies represented a father, a mother, and a big and little sister and brother. Pretty much giving you any choice of who betrayed you. I shot my father. The confusing part was the dummies representing the father and little brother were in the front seat and the mother with the two different sisters were in the back seat. Beats me were the older brother was. I don't even have any younger sibling so this part made no sense whatsoever. (This part of the dream was most certainly thought of because of my hatred for my father.) Than I jumped off, the car had stopped moving so I walked calmly back to the patch of grass little Loki was still standing on and gave him the gun saying it was his turn. He missed the first three cars of dummies because they passed him before he got a good shot, than something else went wrong with the fourth car. I just laughed and took the gun away saying that he was just not that kind of person. Meanwhile I was so happy that I was literally doing cheerleading cheers after I hypothetically shot my father. Little Loki was freaking out in his mind thinking, "This is the type of person that takes pleasure in hurting somebody else." Ya, he was pretty worried about my sanity.

The third stage I cannot remember but I believe it had something to do with acquiring bumper cars because when we got into the circular hall (the fourth stage) I was pushing little Loki in one. I remember that there was another road next to this hallway, just a platform lower than us because I remember a random girl riding a bumper cart down it. (They might have been go-carts as well, that would make more sense because lots of my neighbors have go-carts or whatever they are called.) Me and little Loki where laughing and for some reason as a joke I shoved his car pretty far and it flew off of the hallway and was heading over the other road. Beyond that was a pond. Two big muscular guards were also advancing on me. I threw two daggers, killing them before catching little Loki, his car still fell, and covering his eyes. The next thing I knew we were both being surrounding by guards.

Apparently we had to play a card game and win to get out, (Probably inspired by an episode of Sinbad this part.) I don't remember playing but I was allowed to leave. I attempted to stay back until Loki got through. That was when all of the sudden he was the Avengers' Loki. Fully grown god of mischief. He picked two cards; one was a king than the other he magically changed into a card that held the four different diamonds. In my dream however they were each a different color instead of shape, one was blue, one was green, one was red and the last one yellow. (beats me) I waiting for the other guy to pick his cards but just before he did I disappeared. I never saw the other guy's cards because Loki somehow summoned an enormous wave from the ocean that broke through the glass window that was now separating him from the outside of this hallway. He stood in the middle of the opening gazing down at earth with his cards in his hand as the water shoved past him on either side. It was pretty cool.

Than in my dream he jumped out and landed on earth but that made absolutely no sense giving the next scene.

By this time I was already more than half-way conscious but I refused to open my eyes and end the dream. So Loki had taken over the world and anybody that defied him were either imprisoned, turned into slaves or were killed. The Avengers were none-existent and Loki has made a castle out of Stark tower. (I once had a dream that two boys that I know in real life took over walmart that miraculously had a Las Vegas sized casino and a restaurant in the back of it, so the fact the Loki now ruled the entire world was no far stretch in my dream state. By the way in that other dream, the walmart was also a home depot on the outside and the boys were for some reason after me.) So I was in New York trying to find Loki because I knew I recognized him from our adventures on mars. One of his men (who was actually human) caught me and put his hand over my mouth so I could not speak. He took me to Loki and said "Sire, I found a girl. What should I do with her?" Without even taking a look at said girl Loki replied, "Kill her." For some reason the manner in which they wanted to kill me was they wanted to stab a dagger into my mouth. (I blame the last episode of the second season of Black Lagoon for that scene.) So the guy holding me removed his hand from my mouth and grabbed a dagger. I screamed, "No, Loki. Don't. Ahhhh!" A very pitchy scream by the way, but I was cut off by the hilt of the dagger knocking me out. They also managed knocking me out when my mouth was open so the guy began inserting the dagger when Loki turned around and threw his own dagger. Loki's dagger hit the other guy in the hand so he dropped his dagger, the tip of the dagger was already in my mouth so when it fell it sliced open my lower lip and chin severely. Loki looked at me in amazement before picking me up and taking me back to stark tower. I woke up on a bed that was put directly in the middle of were in the movie they had beating the crap out of Loki. And that was where my dream ended.

(The next chapters are my actual fanfiction that I thought of while writing this dream.)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a stiff bed with my lower lip and chin feeling numb. I touched the stiches on my chin as I sat up slowly. I could barely feel my fingers examining the injury, but it felt awkward and ached severely. I examined my surroundings and saw no sign of life in the room. It was mostly open with a bar to one side and a glass window covering another side. The bed that I was on was shoved close enough to a wall that I could reach out and brace myself on it. As I got up I had to hold myself up from falling, the room spun around me for a few seconds before I could stand on my own. I headed away from the bar around a corner when I walked into something that felt similar to a wall. An extremely hard and muscular wall. My hand pressed firmly against this man's chest as I struggled to look up and see clearly. My head twisted into a migraine as the light from the sunset outside fell into my eyesight and my knees quickly gave out. A warm hand grasped mine and held me up as he bent down to swoop me into his arms once again. "You should not be on your feet so soon. You lost a significant amount of blood yesterday." I heard a familiar voice say. The voice was friendly yet threatening. It was like he wanted to be as nice as possible while still being in total control of my actions. I did not protest when he sat me back down on my bed. "Would you like a drink? I believe in this land you would have previously been considered too young, but I do not mind." He offered, leaving me sitting on the bed as he perused over the counter stocked with bottles of different shapes and colors.

"Loki? You are alive!" I began crying uncontrollably, I was so drugged.

He looked over at me and smirked, "Of course I am alive. You actually thought I died back on mars?"

"I, I do not know what I thought. But I did not think you made it out of that horrible place. I am so sorry for ever doubting you." I looked down ashamed, knowing this new man's tendency to be angry. I had heard all about Loki for the past two years as his army slowly overthrew every government on this planet. He was cold and unpredictable, and was quick to believe in betrayal.

"Never mind about that. What are you doing here? Why are you not with your family?" While on mars I had told him that me and my family lived in the center of Rhode Island, I guess he remembered me telling him that we did not take vacations often.

"Do you remember that game, were we could hypothetically kill the family member that had betrayed us?" I remembered a boy that could not bring himself to hurt a single member of his family: A boy that loved rather than hated. I wondered how much of that boy was still here. "My father," I began crying genuinely now, not because of drugs.

Loki saw the difference in my attitude, from loopy to dead serious in a second. He walked swiftly over to the bed and sat next to me, holding me tightly against his chest. "What did he do to you Rebecca? You can always tell me."

"He hit me and my mother again. He was drunk. My mother could not get out this time; she was always so good at getting out of that situation. At times I always believed that she was stronger than him, she could always over power him if the situation demanding it. But she could not this time and I could not stay and put myself in that dangerous position. So I left, and I did not go back there in fear of what might happen. I do not know what happened to my mother but I do not care. I had to protect myself; there was nothing I could do. I was so scared!" I curled up closer to this man and trembled at the thought of my father. Every day I lived in fear that he would someday find me. I did not know how that situation would play out. He could be sober and just wanted to apologize for his actions, or he could be angry and hurt me for leaving him. My mother could be fine and was just trying to find me again to make sure I was safe, or she could be dead and I would not know about it. And I would not find out. I could not put myself in a position that could be life-threatening. But then again, why was I trying to find Loki if that was the case? I shook the thought from my head; I was not planning on staying with Loki long. I had seen him. It was true, he had been the boy I met on mars. And he was certainly alive and safe. That was all I wanted to know. I would leave probably the next morning and would never see the new ruler again.

"Rebecca, I will never let him hurt you again. I swear it." He kissed me on the forehead but I could only look into his eyes in horror. I felt sick in my stomach, what had I done? Did he really care for me that much? If that was the case, than would he let me leave? Was he going to try and kill my father?

"Loki?" I asked shakily but it was too late. He set me back down and got up, walking to the window to gaze at the rising stars. (Yes there will be visible stars in New York now.) The sky was bright with them. A scepter formed in his hand and I gulped deeply as his plan black attire changed into a gold and green cape with his Azgardian helmet forming on his head. A boy came in silently. He was tall and lean, wearing a plain brown sweater and jeans. He stood strait as if awaiting orders.

"Jonathan, we have work to do." Loki spoke with a demanding voice before he left me all alone.

I stared outside in horror for several hours before the pain in my chin and lower lip became unbearable. I finally got up and headed over to the bar, drinking down a glass of whiskey before making myself another and beginning my search for food. I soon became intoxicated enough to ignore the pain as I devoured multiple pre-made sandwiches. I could hold my liquor remarkably well and stay in complete control of my body and mind despite already sipping my third glass of whiskey. I examined the outside and decided that this was my chance to get away. I made myself walk evenly through the house and down stairs, I could walk in a straight line if somewhat slowly. But I did not notice the man step out in front of me before I bumped into him.

I thought of the worst, Loki. Until I heard the voice I did not brave looking up. "You should be resting."

I looked up to see a face remarkably like Loki's, but significantly less perfect. Whereas Loki's face was completely unblemished, this boy had a ragged scare down one detailed cheek. He had high cheekbones and a long face. He looked strong and appeared to be far more muscled than Loki, but I knew that compared to Loki he did not stand a chance. "Just let me past, I'm only looking." I tried to play the tipsy card but in reality I think I was a bit too tipsy to sound convincing. I shoved past him anyway and looked around frantically for an escape route.

"Loki will not like it." He said as he watched me.

"I have to get out of here." I turned to him pleadingly.

He saw my face and softened in tone, "Than go now." Obviously he understood the situation I was in. I ran out into the night and I did not look back even for a moment.

"Where is she Adrian?" Loki looked at the boy he had put in charge with protecting her. Jonathan stood emotionless behind him: The girls' father's blood stained his sweater. The sun was just coming up outside, casting a serene pink sky behind them as Loki looked around frantically for Rebecca.

"She is gone." Adrian answered boldly.

Loki hit him hard across the face for his ignorance. Blood trickled down Adrian's face from a pressure wound as he looked coldly back up at Loki. "Find her Jonathan." Was all he said as he stormed out of the room, leaving Adrian to plead desperately with a man he considered as his brother.

"Jonathan please." He began as soon as he was sure Loki could not hear.

"Why did you let her go Adrian?" Jonathan asked simply, without moving an inch.

"You know what he's capable of. What if something happened? He killed her father for Christ's sake!" Adrian was shocked that his best friend could stand by such a person so loyally.

"He was protecting her, just as he had once protected you and know protects me."

"And what would happen when he decides that she is betraying him?"

"Then she will certainly get what she deserves." Jonathan turned his back to his friend.

.


	3. Chapter 3

I was screaming. Louder than I had ever screamed before. The pain was unbearable. I was stuck in a pit full of highly toxic waste and gamma radiation. I had not meant to fall in: I was merely passing through this place. It was behind a large lab that I had been raiding for food. I was merely walking past, looking in curiously when something landed heavily behind me. The pressure of something hitting the ground behind me sent me tumbling over and I was stopped by a strange pressure in the center. I felt something surround me and suck at me, stretching me to my limit while collapsing my insides. I screamed the most pitchy scream I had ever screamed before. My eyes were wide open and watering, the water was being pulled from them harshly. My fingers stretched wide, my feet no longer touching the ground. I felt a muscled hand grasp my arm firmly and pull me out a moment later and I laid on the ground next to him motionless. I was still alive, but I did not feel like it. I could not move a muscle and I left my screaming back in the pit. I saw only what was in front of me and I could not process the feel of the large man as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

I was trembling uncontrollably by the time the god of thunder reached Avenger headquarters. "Fury! I need the doctor know. Clint, where is Banner?" Thor ran inside setting off three different alarms.

Clint ran over to Thor and took me from his arms. "I will take her to him." He said as he swiftly made his way to the lab Bruce and Tony were in. Stark was in mid drink from a flask he carried around when Clint barged in. He choked on his vodka and shoved off the papers from the nearest desk.

Clint placed me on the desk as Banner raced over to examine me. "What happened to her?" Banner asked as he quickly checked my vitals than began several tests on me, including prepping me for an x-ray.

"I don't know, Thor brought her in." Clint said, holding me down as I responded to a liquid that Bruce poured into my mouth.

The liquid began bubbling the moment it touched my tongue and Banner cursed. "Gamma poisoning, too strong for any antidote."

"I'll go find out what happened." Tony raced out to find chaos in the main room.

Fury stood glaring down at Thor who was sitting at the main table. Agents ran back and forth behind them turning off alarms that apparently Thor set off when he came in. They were in an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base, but S.H.I.E.L.D. was working on a different way to defeat Loki now. Fury did not acknowledge Stark's presence, but Thor did as he looked pleadingly up at the common troublemaker. "Is she all right?" He asked solemnly.

"No. According to the tests Banner has performed so far, she should be dead. What happened?"

"When I landed in my designated spot behind the abandoned lab, I knocked the girl into the waste pit." Tony flinched when he heard this. How on earth was the girl still alive? The pit was dangerous even to Thor but it was the only place where he could travel back and forth from Azgard completely undetected by Loki and S.H.I.E.L.D.

"How long was she in?" Fury finally spoke.

"Not more than two seconds I swear!" But Stark knew that it did not matter, even a split second would have been enough to kill her.

"Come on. Bruce needs to know this." Tony grabbed Thor and began to make his way back.

"I'm alerting the Captain in case she becomes unstable." Fury told them before they were out of hearing distance. Despite the fact that Tony could not see such a small girl hurting anyone, that was probably a good idea.

"How bad is it?" Thor asked the moment he entered the room. Bruce had already managed to take x-rays of her entire body (by magic!) and was running tests on blood samples as he put up the pictures.

"Very bad. According to these," He pointing his glasses at the pictures as soon as he turned on the light. "Every bone in her body has been shattered completely. Yet every bone has managed to stay in place. May I ask what happened to her?" He turned around to face Thor before checking the blood tests and the rest of her vitals. Tony also began helping out.

Clint was standing by to hold me down every time I had a seizure or a bad reaction to the multiple antidotes Banner was trying. Each time I got stronger and Black Widow was called to help out. She was not yet there though and Thor was forced to help Clint when Tony tried another antidote.

"She fell into the waste pit." I shook Clint's hand off of my arm and kicked his stomach fiercely. Thor practically fell on top of me as he spoke to keep me still so Tony could finish taking a sample of my bone marrow.

"There's no way. A normal human being cannot get within ten feat of that pit without getting deathly sick. Even the Captain would be overwhelmed by it." Bruce commented when Steve himself came in.

"He's right. Fury briefed me." Rogers looked down at me as I slowly regained control of my body.

I looked up at the legend weakly, then quickly fainted completely.

About an hour later Natasha Romanov made her way back to the base to check out this new girl. She tried to get there sooner but was delayed by a mission. She opened the door to find Clint sleeping with his head resting on the desk were the girl lay. Steve was sleeping on a chair nearby. Thor bent over the girl looking guilty and Tony and Bruce ran back and forth checking and re-checking tests muttering in some scientific language that she could not understand. Finally her eyes fell on the girl herself and she fell to her knees beside her. It was the most tragic thing she had ever seen and it reminded the black widow of what she had looked like in a bad situation when she was a child. She looked terrible.

Her skin held a greyish tenge and resembled cracked porcelain. She had a nasty scar on her lower lip and chin, the x-rays showed every bone in her body shattered and put together like a puzzle. She was bleeding from underneath each of her nails; her hair was completely white and looked less healthy than a 115 year old granny.

Natasha stood up and looked around at the test results all around the room. She carefully avoided the two frantic boys as she tried to make since of it all. "No bone marrow." Tony muttered.

"Her blood is unnaturally thin. Gamma poisoning of this degree should have killed her in a millisecond." Bruce muttered as he crossed the room yet again.

Natasha sat next to Thor and put her arm around him. "It wasn't your fault. You could not have seen her. According to Fury she was too close to the pit anyways, she would have suffered from gamma poisoning anyways." Thor was crying silently as he held the girl's hand and Natasha sat silently next to him for the rest of the night.

It did not take long for Thor to cry himself asleep and Barton woke up quickly after Natasha came in. He smiled at her comfortingly and they both watched the girl through the night.

The morning came quickly and the sun showed the girl looking ever worse. But nevertheless, her eyes opened and she licked moisture onto her black lips. Her entire eyeball was one soft red color and Natasha squeaked when she woke up.

"Where am I?" Clint jumped up as well when he realized what Natasha had shrieked at and Banner and Stark raced over to examine the girl. Every time they had opened the girl's eyes when she was unconscious all they saw was a completely dark grey eyeball. As they shoved past Steve's chair he woke up while his chair unbalanced. Thor woke up the last and went to hug the girl in relief. Both Natasha and Clint stopped him from doing so in case he undid the puzzle that was her bones.

"You're alive!" Thor exclaimed.

"Yes, no thanks to you guys." She glared at Stark and Banner, "What was that liquid you poured into my mouth? Was me going into seizures not a clear enough sign that your antidotes or whatever they were, where killing me!"

They all looked at her confused, how did she know they were antidotes?


	4. Chapter 4

Tony handed me his flask of vodka and I took two swift swallows of it before handing it back. I could already feel the energy flush back through my body. Clint called Fury in immediately and they all stared in horror as I healed. I touched the moistened rag that Clint held to my forehead and sucked the water out of it. Than I had asked for them to get me a large bucket of mineral water. Fury brought it in with him and I reached out to it. Not even touching it I closed my eyes and felt the water moisten my lips and cracked skin, flow through my long hair and refreshed my entire body. The minerals heeled most of my insides but I still asked for more water.

"Sorry, but I still need a little more please." I smiled at him. Clint handed me a bottle of water and I used the water that was in it to wash out the underneath of my nails so and then restored moisture to my eyeballs and mouth. "Lovely."

Clint stared at the now empty bottle still in his hand and Fury stood in the door way with the now empty bucket in his hand. Stark was the first to speak.

"Well, awesome! So, what's your name?" He looked at me cheerfully. I stood up and stretched, looking at my reflection and fiddling with my now apparently white hair.

"Call me Essence." I smiled, my eyes turned white again, the pupil black and the iris a dark green.

We all sat around their little round table that I found extremely amusing and I crossed my legs while waiting for one of them to speak. "So, what's up? What do you want to know?" While I waited I studied the rest of myself. My nails had grown scarily long and strong after I finished mending my bones. My skin was porcelain, perfect and white. My lips were still slightly blue and I graciously accepted Romanov's offer to let me use one of her red lipsticks. It made me look like a Chinese doll, but oh well.

"How did you do that thing with the water?" Clint practically demanded. I raised my eyebrow at his tone.

"I sucked it out of the air silly."

"Then why didn't you just take it from one of us?" Stark wondered, "I mean we are eighty percent water anyways."

"Why would I do that? You didn't mean for those antidotes to nearly kill me. I wouldn't want to make even more enemies."

"How did you know they were antidotes?" Banner interrupted Rogers before he could ask his question.

"I heard you, and besides I am not stupid. There was some type of radiation in the toxic pit and I heard the word gamma several times. Too strong for an antidote I believe was what you said Banner. You should take your own advice next time."

"What do you mean more enemies?" Rogers said immediately after I finished speaking.

"Oh, I might have had a run in or two with Loki before. Why do you think I'm on the run?"

"What were you doing by the pit anyways?" Thor inquired.

"I was raiding the Lab for food and it looked funny. I was just passing it when you shoved me in."

"I didn't shove you I swear! I didn't even see you there!"

"This power that you have now, how much has it changed your personality?" Romanov interrupted Thor.

"Quite significantly actually. But most of my old ways of thinking are still there, they are the bases in which my new personality has been built onto. Physically? I feel stronger, more durable, more flexible, hmmm. I can't think of anything else right now. I believe that I may be emotionally unstable, but oh well." I giggled.

"What were these run ins with Loki exactly?" Fury asked suspiciously.

"None of your business." I smiled at him.

Me and Natasha eavesdropped as the boys debated with themselves. After that last comment to Fury Natasha was asked to escort me to a vacant room. Natasha was just as curious as I was to see what would happen to me however, and she did not appreciate being the one who had to leave. No longer than a moment after she closed the door to the main room she had her ear pressed up against the door handle. I giggled, "Do you want me to make that easier for you?" I asked.

"Can you do that?" she asked without losing concentration.

"Oh I can do many things." I examined the door a bit than walked a little ways down the hallway. "Hmmm, about, here!" I touched a finger to the wall and dragged it down to reveal a straight line that had been hallowed out of the wall until there was only a single layer of paint left. The remains of the wall fell to the ground as very fine grey ash. "Come over here Natasha, you should be able to hear perfectly right here." I made no attempt to whisper as I could already here them yelling.

Natasha looked at the grey ash in wonder than pressed her ear up against the hole. I could hear just fine leaning on the wall next to her.

"Absolutely no way! I say we have Clint assassinate her!" Fury demanded.

"Hey! Maybe I'm with Rogers." Barton threatened.

"Well I sure am. I think it would be a wonderful idea to have such a beautiful addition to the team." Stark pitched in. I ignored his comment, it meant nothing to me.

"No one cares about your opinion Tony." Fury growled at him.

"Well I think we sort of owe it to her, I mean it was my fault after all." We could hear Thor beat his fist down on the table.

"We already told you Thor, she would have been affected by the radiation anyways. She was too close to it!" Banner sighed as he took off his glasses.

"Don't you think we should try to be a little more civil around Banner." Steve pointed out.

"What, are you scared of the Hulk again spangles?" Tony growled.

"If he is, he has a right to be." Banner said.

"That is enough." Fury ordered. "Clint, what is your opinion?

"Well first of all, she's badass. Second, she could have killed us all to save herself but she didn't. She chose an alternative method." Clint started.

"But she's keeping something about Loki from us!" Fury was outraged.

"We all have secrets. I'm not saying that I trust her, but I think we should give her a chance." Clint finished.

"You know I'm for it. And it sounds as if Loki is an enemy of hers, we stand on common grounds" Thor said civilly.

"I think we need anyone we can get if we are going to avenge earth." Rogers put in his opinion.

"I'm with them Fury. And you have no rights judging her for her secrets, your secrets have secrets!" Stark accused.

"Fine then. Banner, what do you think?" We could feel everyone's gaze turn to the doctor.

"Uh. I think she should be dead and she isn't. I don't know how she is alive and we know nothing about the full extent to her powers. She could very-well be as strong as Thor and Loki themselves. As an enemy, if she sides with Loki we don't have a chance at our goal. We'll have even less of a chance then we have currently! I agree with Clint, we can't trust her. But do we really have a choice? She could even the odds against Loki." Banner suggested.

"Fine! We'll wait until Natasha gets back, if she wants her to stay than she'll stay." I looked over but Natasha was already re-entering the room. I walked to stand behind her.

"I don't like it." She looked at Barton. "You know I don't. But we don't have a chance against Loki without her." She stared Fury directly in the eye.

Thor began clapping at this. "Welcome to the Avengers Essence!" I could not help but smile at him.

"An Avenger eh? Nice. Where do I start?" I grinned evilly. This was going to be fun.

Natasha led me to a vacant room to sleep that night after the entire team (with the exception of Barton) gave me the grand tours. I crossed the room solemnly and gazed out into the night sky from the window. 'What had I gotten myself into?' I was going up against Loki, I was opposing him. Could I do that? Could I face that boy that I once called my friend in battle? Would I have a choice? I was already on the team, it would not be long until he found out and then he would forever see me as the enemy. As a person that had betrayed him, I wonder if he'll be quicker to hate this time.

I opened the window and sat on the balcony rails. Back then I had always been the angry one. Hurting people did give me joy, and it still did. But it took a lot for me to hate a person. It took my father hitting me to hate him. I could deal with him getting drunk, verbally abusing me and my mom and even the knowledge that he had hit my mother and some of my older siblings before. I could deal with him being hateful and being selfish. But the moment he stepped over that boundary it was over. I never forgave him and I never got close to him again. And when that night came, it didn't surprise me. And I never regretted leaving, not even for a moment. Not even when thinking about my mother.


	5. Chapter 5

My life changed that day. I left the comforts of a home and lived on the street. Begging and stealing to survive. Hitching rides and occasionally having to fight my way out of bad situations. I did not mind that life because it was my life. Than everything changed again when I finally met Loki.

It was foolish for me to try to meet him. I first saw him about three months before I ran away, on the news. The Avengers were quickly defeated and he began taking over the United States immediately. After the Avengers, there was not much competition. Those that did attempt to defy him were eliminated by his army of demons. Most either joined him or supported him just to stay alive. My family mostly ignored him. We could do nothing, so we kept our opinions to ourselves. My parents did not recognize him from the boy I met on our vacation, but I sure did. I recorded that news report and watched it over and over again for weeks. I could not believe my eyes that he was still alive, and I desperately wanted to see him in person. It took me a long time to make my way to New York, especially when I had to feed myself and keep myself healthy on top of the initial journey. I was picked up by several bad guys, supporters of Loki yes but I don't think he would have supported them. I got out mostly unscathed by the use of violence on my own behalf, but I really did not mind it at all. As long as I was safe.

At first I figured he could take care of me, a place to crash you know? But I soon began to realize it was more. I had to see him; I had to make sure he was really alive. And I wanted to see him again, to talk to him. I knew he had changed, but that didn't mean he wasn't still my friend. For a time there I was scared. I prolonged my journey purposefully in fear of seeing him again. He was quick to believe in betrayal. I had not meant to leave him on mars: One second I was waiting for him than the next I was home. It happened so quickly I did not even know how I got back. My entire family was there with me, acting like their vacation was over and nothing suspicious had happened whatsoever. Apparently only the child ever noticed the demons, and because they noticed them the demons would play tricks on the children. I do not know what would have happen if I hadn't won that card game. That was why I was so happy that Loki was safe. I could only imagine what they would have done to him if he had lost. I wasn't too sure how he got out, I had had this undeniable feeling he wouldn't win before I left mars. I never found him on earth, it did not surprise me when I found out he was a god from Azgard.

Listening to how he acted now I was scared that he would kill me, but I still had to see him just to make sure he was really the same Loki I knew. So I continued on my journey nevertheless and finally entered New York. I tried to set up an appointment or something to see him. Tried to tell people that I knew him, but nothing worked. I was almost made a slave once but I quickly disappeared before that could happen. Than I just tried to get close enough for him to see me or hear me. And I guess he heard my desperate screams, because I woke up perfectly alive the next day. Now I had really betrayed him.

Surviving on the streets became a bit more dangerous and I was put into positions were I had to kill more often. Loki's guards were after me and I had to stay hidden from them at all times. I could outwit most men that were stronger than me and overpower the men that were not. But the men that Loki had in his human army were stronger than me and were not so easily fooled. They saw me twice but I got away before any confrontation. After that I stuck to the smaller towns and the countryside. I raided abandoned houses and Government facilities for food, and would occasionally make an appearance in anti-Loki groups. I could not help but disagree with them though. They preached that Loki was the bad guy, a tyrant and an oppressor. But I knew that Loki was not evil. I did not voice my opinions though. Loki probably wanted me dead and at least among his enemies I was not a fugitive. I did however, discourage them in any way that I could, and it wasn't a lie. Against Loki, they did not stand a chance. Occasionally one of the groups I was passing through would discover who I was and that Loki was after me. I moved quickly anyways, so the ones that felt more fear than hatred to Loki did not make a fuss about me leaving. They merely wished me God's blessing and breathed a sigh of relief the moment I was out of their sight. The ones that felt more hatred than fear however, attempted to get me to stay and lead them. I became an inspirational icon among those groups, and I did not care for the popularity. I passed on just as quickly in those groups as I did in the others, maybe slightly faster actually. I wonder occasionally how many of those groups made it, but I really do not care.

And now I was an Avenger. I was not for the Avengers, but at least I knew one thing for certain about them: They were good. I sure wouldn't oppose them because of that factor. I had never really thought of myself as the good guy however. I killed people that tried to hurt me without so much as a second thought, even before I acquired this power. That doesn't even seem like a wrong thing to do to me. But I have also seen people murdered and I turn a blind eye to it. I never thought it was worth my own life to try to save them. I wasn't the good guy, and I did not want to be the good guy. I just wanted to stay alive, to survive. And that's what I'll do.

I will never oppose the Avengers, but I would betray them if it was between me or them. I did not want to oppose Loki, but if he wanted me dead than I would have no quarrel with killing him. This new power of mine will be useful to me. The Avengers do not know yet the full extent of my new ability, and I have no intentions of describing it to them.

They say that I would have been affected by the pit just by walking by it, and they were right. My body changed as I walked by it, and because of this change I was able to survive when I fell into it. Outside of it I was able to feel the essence of the world and I felt like I could reach out and take it if I wanted to. Inside it, it stripped my body of its essence entirely. I would have been dead, if I had still been human.


End file.
